


Uno

by Moon_Bi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jaemin's an overdramatic bitch, Just some boyfriends playing uno, M/M, Oneshot, Polyamory, also Happy Birthday Jeno!!, don't worry Jaemin we love you, even tho he's literally the opposite irl, jeno is a smooth flirt in this, renjun is babie, soft bofriends, this is mainly focused on noren but jaemin is still there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Bi/pseuds/Moon_Bi
Summary: Renjun loses uno. Fortunately for Jeno, this provides a great excuse to tease his small competitive boyfriend.-Or: Norenmin play uno
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Uno

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this like a year ago and even though I edited it, it's still trash. I'm kinda proud of it anyway because it's the only fic I've actually had the patience to finish (we love having a very short attention span) Anway I hope I can write more fanfic in the future and improve my writing skills :) Also happy birthday Jeno we love you!

“AHHHHHHH NO RENJUN HOW COULD YOU I’M HURT” Renjun’s maniacal laughter filled the room on top of Jaemin's screaming. Jaemin dropped to the floor, rolling like a child around with an expression of fake hurt plastered to his face. 

Everything was going to plan. Renjun just played a blue skip card and now only had two cards left, both of which were also blue. Renjun had this in the bag. Another two rounds and he would be the uno champion. Those two don’t know what's coming. 

Jeno just sat there, observing the unfolding scene with a calm expression. This was nothing unfamiliar to him, it was the fifth time it had happened this game. Renjun was very competitive, whilst Jaemin was overdramatic. Every single time they played a game, no matter if it was a card game, board game or video game, someone ended up in tears, most likely Jaemin. 

It took ten minutes for Jaemin to calm down from his childish tantrum. He sat up on the floor and pouted at Renjun. Crossing his arms, he let out a slight huff, his messy hair shaking slightly with the movement. Jeno knew he was trying to look sad, but really he just looked like a big baby. 

Jeno sighed exasperatedly, placing a blue three on the pile. Jeno knew Renjun was trying not to be suspicious, however the shit-eating grin he wore gave Jeno a pretty good idea at the colours of the two cards he clutched in his hands. 

“Uno!” Renjun exclaimed after placing a blue six on the pile, his wicked grin widening. Oh, but Jeno wasn’t gonna let him win that easily, after all, Renjun wasn’t the only competitive one in the trio. 

Jaemin placed a blue card on the pile and then promptly leaned back. He let out a long exasperated groan as if playing Uno was one of the most difficult and tiring things in the world. 

Renjun was still so caught up in the prospect of winning that he hadn’t even thought about the fact that Jeno could still beat him. Renjun turned to look at Jeno expectantly, his eyes challenging him. 

Jeno smirked at Renjun, sending him a cheeky wink right before placing a draw four on the pile right in front of him. “Uno,” Jeno said, looking at Renjun with a shit-eating grin. “And the colour will be… hmmm, let's see,” Jeno leaned on his chin and thoughtfully stared off into space, pretending to think extra hard about the colour he wanted to choose. “Ooohh, how about red.”

Surprise painted Renjun’s features. After a second of just staring dejectedly at the pile in front of him, his brow frowned and his lower lip jutted out into a pout. 

“Screw you Lee Jeno,” Renjun huffed. 

“Ooooooohhhh tea!” Jaemin leaned forward, placing his chin on his hand as while Renjun begrudgingly took four cards from the draw pile. Jeno watched him, smirking. 

“Fuck you,” Renjun whispered, sending Jeno the biggest glare he could muster. Jeno would be scared, but his slightly quivering pout and puffy cheeks were way too cute to look intimidating 

“Oh really? Baby boy I thought you were a bottom,” Jeno teased, winking at an angry Renjun. A furious blush spread across Renjun’s cheeks and he looked away in humiliation, ten times angrier than what he was previously. 

A loud, boisterous laugh erupted from Jaemin. He slapped a red four harshly onto the pile. “Good one Jeno! Look Renjun, he's being funny for once!”

Renjun was still bright red, avoiding eye contact with both of them. Jeno placed a red six on the pile. “I win.” He stated triumphantly. 

“Yayyy Jeno!!! That's my boyfriend look at how awesome he is!!!!” Jaemin started flopping around on the floor, clapping his hands wildly like a seal. He then leaned up and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, earning a blush from Jeno. 

Renjun sat still, looking both betrayed and humiliated. He avoided their gazes, he didn’t want them to see how much losing uno had affected him.

“Baby, are you mad? It's just a game y’ know” Jaemin crawled over to Renjun and tried to hug him, to which Renjun refused, thrashing around in Jaemin’s arms until he was released. 

“I’m not reciprocating any affection until he,” Renjun pointed an accusing finger at Jeno, “apologises for the uno crime he committed.”

“Awww c’mon baby it's just a game.” Jeno reaches his hand to cradle Renjun’s face, only for it to be swatted away by Renjun. Jeno knew he shouldn’t tease Renjun too much, considering how competitive he gets, but he looked so adorable with that small pout on his face. 

“How about we put this away and watch a movie. We can watch Disney!!” Jaemin Screeched. Jaemin and Jeno started cleaning up the uno cards, whilst Renjun sat there and sulked, refusing to move. 

Once the floor was clean, Jeno and Jaemin prepared blankets and pillows. Renjun went into the kitchen to make popcorn. Upon returning with the snacks, Renjun saw Jeno and Jaemin snuggled up on the couch under a massive pile of soft blankets and pillows. Renjun, still salty about losing, stubbornly sat on the opposite side of the couch with the popcorn. 

“You sure you don’t want to sit with us, baby?” Jaemin asked. He looked concerned, which made Renjun feel worse. He hated being pitied almost as much as he hated losing. 

“No,” Renjun stated firmly, hugging the bowl of popcorn closer to his chest. 

“Okay then, whatever floats your boat,” chirped Jaemin. Jeno then pressed play on the remote control, seeing as they were all settled and ready to start.   
About ten minutes into The Lion King, Renjun noticed a sneaky hand trying to snatch some of his popcorn. 

“Hey!” Renjun yelled, swatting Jeno’s grabby hand away. “I never said you could have any of my popcorn!”

“Okay then, sorry,” Jeno mumbled a little saltily, retreating his hand. Renjun felt bad for snapping. He wanted to cuddle up to them, to share the warmth of their blankets and sneak kisses while eating popcorn, however, he remained put. He was stubborn and still sad from the game, so he decided to stay firmly rooted to his spot on the other side of the couch. 

About a quarter of the way through the movie Renjun felt himself shivering. Great. Now he was cold. He glanced over at Jeno and Jaemin, all huddled up nice and snug under the blankets. Setting his grudge aside, for now, he placed the massive bowl of popcorn on the coffee table so he wouldn’t drop it and walked over to where his Boyfriends were sitting, lifting up the blankets and sitting in between them, snuggling into their warm embrace. 

“Did someone have a change of heart?” Jeno teased, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist.

“No I’m still mad at you, I’m just cold,” grumbled Renjun, shivering slightly to prove his point.

“Ha sure,” Jeno said. “Anyways it’s just a game. We can move on now, yeah?”

“Why do you have to be so mean!” Renjun yelled. His eyes began to water and his cheeks turned pink. Shit. He was crying. He wasn’t supposed to get so worked up, to admit that he was hurt. But here he was. Crying in his boyfriend’s arms like a big baby. Pathetic. He got up to leave, done with Jeno’s cockiness and just wanting to be alone. 

“Oh shit, injun I’m so sorry,” Jeno mumbled, he grabbed Renjun’s wrist before he could walk away. 

“Jeno you fucked up,” Jaemin commented. 

“Shush Jaemin I know,” Jeno turned to look at Renjun, his warm hand gently holding Renjun’s arm and his eyes holding so much sincerity that a fresh wave of sobs escaped Renjun’s throat. “Renjun I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you so upset. I know you get super competitive and I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I’m sorry.”

Jeno pulled Renjun back down so he was seated on Jeno’s lap comfortably, head buried in Jeno’s broad chest as he quietly sobbed. Jaemin wrapped his arms around both of them and placed a chaste kiss to the top of Renjun’s head. 

“Apology accepted. Enough about the stupid game now. I got overly worked up when I shouldn’t have. Can we please just cuddle?” 

“Of course we can baby,” Jeno said. Renjun snuggled closer into Jeno and Jaemin, and in return, their arms wrapped tighter around his small frame. 

“I love you,” Jeno whispered a few minutes later.   
“I love you too,” Jaemin softly said as well. They both gazed at him with so much love in their eyes that Renjun was about to burst into tears all over again. 

“I love you both too,” Renjun stated. “Let's just watch the movie now. Oh, and you can have some popcorn if you want,” Renjun smiled sheepishly, handing them the bowl of popcorn. For the rest of the movie, they snuggled under the warm blankets, stealing sneaky kisses and munching on popcorn. 

“Y’know,” Jeno leans down to whisper in Renjun’s ear, lips brushing his lobe just slightly while his hands massaged Renjun’s sides. Renjun shivered slightly “If you are a good boy for Jaemin and I later tonight I might just let you win our next game of uno.”

“LEE JENO!!!!”


End file.
